Conventionally, as a camera device, a dome type camera is known which is used, for example, for the monitoring of facilities, and is installed on walls and ceilings, etc. of facilities. Such a dome type camera includes a camera that takes photographs in a predetermined shooting direction, a chassis to which the camera is attached, and a dome type cover that is attached to the chassis and covers the camera. Moreover, the dome type cover is provided with a window that is a cut-out of a size corresponding to the angle of view of the camera in order that a field of view in the shooting direction of the camera is ensured and other parts of the camera are protected so as not to be seen from the outside. Therefore, when installing such a dome type camera on a ceiling or wall etc. of a facility, adjustment work to align the shooting direction of the camera with the direction of the window of the cover is needed.
As a conventional dome type camera, there is known a type in which a calibration mark is displayed on each of the chassis and the cover, and the calibration marks are configured to correspond to each other. When installing such conventional dome type camera on a ceiling or wall, etc. of a facility, the calibration mark of the chassis and the calibration mark of the cover are brought into alignment with each other, thereby aligning the shooting direction of the camera and the direction of the window of the cover with each other. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-356669 discloses such technology.